Deception
by Destineehope10
Summary: Childhood sweethearts Bella and Edward believed that nothing was stronger than the feelings they harboured for each other. But when Edward commits the ultimate betrayal will Bella ever be able to look past it. Love conquers all, but does it really? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the twilight series, unfortunately they belong to the Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is my new twilight fanfic, hope you like it :)**

Prologue

When I was younger, like most mother's do, my mom used to read me fairytales. She used to spend hours telling me countless stories, all finishing in the same way. Eventually a handsome prince comes and rescues the princess, ending all misery and despair in her life, and filling it with love and commitment. She promised solemnly that one day my time would come, that I would be that princess and my prince would arrive and carry me off into the sunset in a true fairytale ending style. Well, that day came, and it went, and along with its departure it took half of my belongings, including my house, my money and my dignity.

I am ashamed to admit that for the six years we were together, he was my everything. My life revolved around him, it was like we were opposite sides of a magnet, dragged together by a powerful unexplainable force. He loved me and I loved him, and therefore, nothing else mattered. We were untouchable, a force to be reckoned with. Yes, we were young, but there was nothing childish about our love. People searched for decades to find their true other half, and some never really found them, so although we were youthful, we knew we had the real deal and that we would be stupid not to follow it through. Although, as time went on, it became obvious that my love was much more unconditional than his.

I had never thought Edward would be one to hurt me. Against my better judgement, I married him young. My parents had warned me that I would regret it, they had been there, done that, signed the divorce papers, but in my teenage ignorance I chose to ignore their wise words, and follow my heart instead of my head, and now, I would forever regret it. Looking back on my decision, I was stupid to cave to him, yes we loved each other, but if we were meant to be together, it wouldn't have mattered if we had waited a year or two to get married, instead of marrying straight out of high school.

I had known Edward my whole life apparently; we hadn't grown up together, but our parents were firm childhood friends, and throughout our own childhood we had been thrown together to occasionally play whenever Edward's family came to visit. Apart from the odd week every year, I didn't see much of Edward, and to be honest, it didn't bother me; I only played with him because my parents told me I had to. However, when I was fifteen, Edward and his family moved back to forks. His parents Esme and Carlisle, had lived here when they were younger, but moved away so Carlisle could work in the bigger, better paid hospitals. Mom had said that Esme had been miserable living in the city for all those years and it was about time Carlisle did something that would benefit her life, she had given up so much so he could live the life he wanted, it was about time she got her pay back.

Being the only person they knew at school, I made sure I stayed with Edward, and his sister Alice, although I didn't know them that well, they were family friends, and mom had promised me she would make dad give me an extra hour before curfew the following weekend if I made sure the Cullen's were as welcomed as possible. However after spending a few months hanging out together, Edward and I became closer and closer. I loved Alice, don't get me wrong, but there was something more between Edward and I that I wasn't able to place until a year or so later.

As we got older our feelings for each other changed. Suddenly I would look at Edward and feel a connection much more powerful than friendship. I would look at him and feel lust, love and wanting. I craved not only his looks, but his mind, his personality, his company and his touch. I had no if idea Edward felt the same, and had no intention on finding out for myself. I was happy to remain admiring from a far, where I could guarantee that I wouldn't get scarred from his rejection. I remember the day I came home to find Edward, pacing up and down my dads drive, giving himself a pep talk before asking me out on a first date. It was a huge shock. I had never thought Edward harboured those sort of feelings for me. All the girls at school clung onto him like he was a buoyancy aid and they were drowning, but I had never seen him bother with anyone. It was that day that I realised why. It had always been me for him, and vice versa. There was no one else, and no matter how many people tried to break us apart, it just wasn't going to happen. It had touched me then that he had been so scared of asking me out, he was always so calm and collected, and seeing him so unnerved over that aspect alone, told me that he was worth my time. Anyone who could ever get that worked up over me deserved a chance. Turns out, that was my very first irreversible mistake.

When it came to Edward Cullen I had made a lot of stupid, unchangeable decisions, but now, now it was my time to put an end to them. I was closing the door on our marriage, our dreams, our lives, and now I was embracing my soon-to-be single future.

I hated that our marriage had to end the way it did, but then again, that was through no fault of my own. We had hit a rough patch, and instead of working through it, like a couple, he bailed and did something I could never condone or forgive. I'm not saying I am innocent in the break up of our relationship, but I wasn't the one that signed its death wish, I was just the one to turn off the life support.

It was good to have him out of my life, it was time for a fresh start. I was still young and pretty and as said by many of my friends, there were plenty more fish in the sea. At least this time I knew not to be taken in by a shark. Things would work out for me, I wouldn't spend a life alone forever and the time I did have to myself now was something I needed, to re-evaluate my life and set some new goals for myself. It was about time for some me time. I was better off by myself, I didn't need a man to make my life significant.

Scribbling my signature over the dotted line on the divorce papers finalising the end of our four year marriage, I mentally waved goodbye to Bella Cullen, and welcomed back the much missed Bella Swan.

XxXxX

Chapter one – At the beginning.

'Come on Bella, you never spend any time with me anymore.' James pouted after I had told him that I was due home within the next hour.

James and I had been dating for a little over a month now and it had been... fine. It was nothing special and I knew there was no way we would last for a long period of time, but it was a bit of fun for me. James was sixteen, almost seventeen; I was just turned fifteen. It wasn't a huge age gap or anything, but it was flattering that he would take an interest in me, even though I was more than a few months younger. None of my friends at school had boyfriends, let alone boyfriends who were over a year older than them.

Renee, my mom, didn't really care about the whole age gap thing. She said that as long as I was careful and didn't do anything to betray her trust; she would have no problem with me seeing James. I had always been older than my years, in appearance and attitude. It's a proven fact that girls mature much faster than guys, but Renee said that I had matured when I was three, so I think I was a bit of an anomaly.

My dad on the other hand, Charlie, was less than thrilled with my new found relationship. He said it wasn't the fact that I was seeing a sixteen year old, it was the fact that he didn't like said sixteen year old. Ever since I had gone on my first date with James, Charlie had made no effort to hide his distaste for my chosen guy. Being the chief of police in the small town of Forks, where we lived, Charlie had dirt on every single person. 'Know your enemy' Charlie always said to me, not that he counted the whole town as his enemy, but he didn't like to be surprised, if someone was going to do something, he liked to have figured it out before hand.

James didn't exactly have a clean record when it came to his file. He had been done for shop lifting, vandalism and joy riding, and my father knew all about it. Charlie had tried to forbid me from seeing him, but Renee figured that if I wanted to see him I would, regardless to the instructions my parents gave me. There was nothing wrong with James, he just got involved in the wrong things, nothing he did had the intention to hurt people.

'I'm sorry James, but my parent's friends are moving back to town today. I have to go say hello and help them out.' His pout became even more pronounced. 'If I had a choice, I'd pick to stay with you.' He snorted and turned his attention out the window. 'I promise I'll make it up to you.' I tried as a last resort. I hated it when James was off with me, which unfortunately was most of the time, he had this uncanny knack of making me feel like I was a continual disappointment to him, and no where near good enough to be classed as his sort-of-girlfriend.

At the voicing of my promise, James' mouth twitched into a soft thin smile and he turned to face me, his glassy grey eyes smouldering at me. 'And how do you plan on doing that?'

I grinned flirtatiously and leant forward, placing my lips gently to his, as soft as butterfly wings, then teasingly I began to move away, knowing that there was no way he would allow me to. Within a millisecond of making my intention to move back known, I felt his hand clamp down on the back of my neck, squeezing softly and securing me to his face. James was so easily appeased that it was funny. All I had to do was goad him into one of our hot and heavy make out sessions and he would forget whatever we were having our disagreement on.

XxXxX

'Where have you been? You're over half an hour late; dad has just about blown a gasket.' My little sister Bree hissed as I shot through the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

Bree was pretty much the spitting image of me. She had the same hair colour, eye colour and frame, but whereas I had pale skin which never tanned, she had a darker complexion. She was two years younger than me. My parents had a rocky beginning to their relationship, once I was born, they split up and divorced, only to get back together and re-marry a year later. Bree was kind of their reunion baby.

'Me and James, we kind of... lost track of time.' I mumbled, a heated blaze colouring my cheeks.

Bree looked unimpressed and shuddered. 'Spare me the details.' She shifted her gaze to the closed living room door. There was a muted mumble coming through the door, and I knew that if I could hear them, then they could hear me. 'If I was you, I'd get in there before they come out.'

I bit my lip lightly - still tender from this afternoons activities with James - mentally preparing myself for Charlie's wrath. I looked over at Bree once more for reassurance and she just shook her head at me, pointed at the door and violently mouthed the word 'in'.

The living room door creaked warningly. 'I thought I heard voices.' Renee said as she slowly stepped out of the living room, shutting the door firmly behind her before Charlie could see that I was home. Bree scuttled off into the kitchen, probably more because she didn't want to be a part of the inevitable discussion Renee and I were about to have, than because she had to make refreshments for our guests.

'Bella, where have you been?' Renee asked. Renee was rarely one to lose her temper, in all the years she had been my mom, she had never been mad at me. She and Charlie would occasionally get into a blazing row about something trivial, but apart from that, she never raised her voice. Even now, although I had promised I wouldn't be late and came home late anyway, she didn't get mad at me, she just looked... disappointed, which was probably worse than her getting pissed.

'I was with James. I didn't realise the time.' I said, not meeting her eye. 'I'm sorry I'm late.'

She shook her head slightly irritably and sighed. 'Go get yourself cleaned up and presentable, then come and say hello to Carlisle and Esme.' I looked at her questioningly, wondering why she was against me going in to the room how I was; I mean it wasn't a formal event or anything. 'If you go in there looking as dishevelled as that, I think you'll give your dad a heart attack.' She explained, probing me with questions she probably didn't really want the answers to.

I blushed for the second time in two minutes and scurried upstairs, tripping on the top step in my hurry to evacuate the awkward situation. Once I had firmly secured myself in the bathroom, I took my appearance in, my reflexion looking messy in the bathroom mirror. My hair looked like I had backcombed it, being all mussed from James running his fingers through it, my shirt was slightly askew, but nothing too in criminative, however it was my mouth that gave my actions away. My usually plump, rose coloured lips were more than a little inflamed from James' aggressive suction like kisses. They were pale red, like they were embarrassed at being caught looking the way they did. I internally chastised myself from not thinking about my appearance earlier, and then got to work at fixing my tell-tale look.

I ran my brush through my tangled locks, allowing them to fall back into their straightened slumber, smoothed down my shirt, and pasted a thin coat of pale pink lip gloss over my inflamed lips. I couldn't do anything about the swelling, that would have to die down in its own time, but hopefully the colour would mask some of the redness.

Once I knew I was presentable, I padded down the stairs and shot into the room before I had time to chicken out. Crammed on the three seater couch, was Renee, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle. They reminded me of wannabe teenagers having a gossip session. You could see the elation in Renee's face at having Esme back in her life on a permanent basis, Renee and Esme were high school best friends, neither of them went to college, both settling for early married life, but whereas Charlie was content to stay in Forks, Carlisle wasn't, so Esme was soon packed off to bigger and better places. Their friendship never evaporated, but it did die down to monthly phone calls and once a year visits.

Neither Esme nor Carlisle had changed a bit since the last time I had seen them – which was probably a little over a year ago. They both had a youthful glow about them, making them look years younger than they actually were. The only give away that they were approaching their early forties, were the light lines that marked their skin at the corner of their eyes, and their three teenage children who were sitting in and around Charlie's ancient arm chair.

As soon as the door slammed behind me, introducing me to the room, Charlie's gaze shot over to me, dominating my eyes. On the surface he looked peaceful and calm, but underneath I could see he wasn't very happy with me. I didn't blame him. Charlie wasn't a bad dad, he was never unreasonable, I could have had a hell of a lot worse. He pretty much let me do whatever I wanted as long as he knew where I was and I didn't do anything stupid, and he very rarely made demands when it came to making me come home earlier than curfew, but today had been one of those days that he had wanted me home. Probably so he could show off his two 'perfect' daughters.

He surveyed my face, searching for any answers or explanations for my tardiness and as soon as my face coloured, I knew he had gotten his answer. His eyes narrowed and he gave me the we'll-talk-about-this-later look. I sighed and nodded minutely, knowing there was no point in trying to resist the conversation.

'My, my, is that little Bella?' Esme asked, momentarily defusing the situation, getting up from the couch and wondering over to me, enveloping me in one of her famous mom hugs. Esme was a very compassionate, loving person. She believed any bad mood could be overridden by a hug, and sometimes, I had to agree with her. Her familiar scent of cinnamon flooded my senses, and I couldn't help but relax into her, considering the predicament I was in at the moment, with the looming discussion Charlie was in no doubt going to hoist on me, I couldn't help but bask in the momentary warmth of Esme's embrace.

'Not so little anymore is she Es?' Renee chuckled, doing the boasting of any proud parent.

'She most certainly isn't.' Carlisle observed, standing up and joining his wife for a inspection of me. 'If I was ten years younger Bella...'

'You'd still be too old for me.' I chuckled, removing myself from Esme's contracting arms, and wrapping my own arms around Carlisle's waist. 'It's great to see you Carlisle.'

Carlisle kissed the top of my head and smiled down at me. 'Nice to see you too kiddo.' Carlisle soon released me, but kept one arm lankly wrapped around my shoulders. 'Emmett, Edward, Alice, come say hello to Bella.'

I looked at the three teenagers, sitting sloppily on my parents' living room furniture. None of them looked particularly thrilled to be here, and if I was honest, I wouldn't be either. Who would want to leave the city to come to a quiet secluded town, practically in the middle of nowhere?

Emmett grunted like an old man and he lifted himself from the sinking cushions of the chair. He was easily the biggest guy I had ever met. Not only was he tall, but he had muscles bigger than mountains. And from what I can gather from Renee, he doesn't even really work out that much, apparently he just doesn't seem to stop growing. 'Bells, you're all grown up.' He looked at me mockingly. 'In the age sense anyway, but I swear you were this height when you were what? Five?' Emmett was a junior in high school, so he was a couple of years older than me, not that he acted it.

I laughed dryly. 'Not all of us can have the luxury of being tall Emmett.'

'That's exactly what I keep telling him.' Alice chirped in with her high, soft voice. Alice was about a head smaller than me. I thought _I_ was small until I met her, she reminds me of a pixie or fairy or something along those lines. She had a short, pixie cut of black hair, the same colouring as Emmett's thick curls and all three of the Cullen teenagers had emerald green eyes, as vibrant as mint. Alice however, although she shared a few similar traits with Emmett, she was much more fragile and petite, having a eerie resemblance to a china doll.

'Hey Alice.' I waved shyly. Alice was the same age as me, she would probably be in some of my classes, but for some reason I always felt weary when I was with her. She was lovely and everything, but she was like a big ball of energy, always on the go and never disgruntled or put off of the idea of doing something she had wanted to do. Keeping up with her was exhausting, but you couldn't help but feel enthused when she went off on one of her hyper sessions. Alice was very much like Esme in facial features, whereas Emmett was more like Carlisle.

Alice being Alice wasn't appeased by a small wave, instead launching herself at me, securely chaining her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug so tight that it would do Emmett proud. 'I'm so happy that I know someone from school.' She rejoiced into my ear, like it was some kind form of fate instead of the fact we lived in a tiny town that only harboured one high school. I didn't know anybody as optimistic as Alice and although I wasn't really a touchy feely person, her hug was much welcomed, boosting my ego with her appreciation of getting stuck with me in school.

Edward was the only one who didn't rise to greet me, he stayed perched on the arm of the chair, just smiling timidly at me. Although we had on occasion used to play with each other when we were younger, when we reached the age when we realised that we didn't want to play with the opposite sex, we hadn't really talked to each other much. I knew that under the surface in both of us, our old friendship was still there. I remember when we were younger, Renee and Esme used to vocally wish that one day Edward and I would get married. Obviously at that age I was repulsed at the prospect of marrying a _boy_. And now I just thought the idea laughable, Edward and I were no better matched than Emmett and my pure friend Angela would be.

Edward was much more handsome that I remembered him to be. He didn't look particularly more like one parent than the other, he had an even mixture of the two. Both Esme and Carlisle are stunning people to look at, so an equal combination of the two is breathtaking. Edward had short bronze hair, styled in a casual disarray. His skin was similar to mine, however his held a sunny glow, accenting his vivid jade eyes. Each feature of his face was perfectly angular, nothing was crooked or uneven. It was like he was the epitome of perfection.

'Edward, son, come say hello to Bella.' Carlisle ushered, beckoning with the arm he didn't have sloppily wrapped around me.

Edward sighed and rose, standing steady on his two feet. He wasn't as tall or stocky as Emmett, Emmett was more of an overwhelmingly huge guy, instead Edward was more of a tall lean protector. He was the sort of guy a girl could feel safe around without the fear of being crushed by him. Edward looked older than his years, he was like me. He and Alice were twins, Edward a couple hours older, or something like that anyway, but for twins, they couldn't be anything further alike, appearance and personality.

'Hello Bella.' He said in his calm melodic voice.

'Edward.' I replied with a small but firm head bob. I don't know why we were suddenly being so formal with each other, sure it had been a while since we actually spoke to one another, but we used to be friends, well sort of friends.

'Bells, why don't you go get Bree and you can take them to see the high school, I'm sure it will come in handy for Monday. Least they'll know where they are going.' Charlie said after the awkward reunion between Edward and I.

'Dad, I'm sure they'll find the school okay, Forks isn't exactly big is it?' I replied, not wanting to have to deal with any awkward silence that was sure to appear.

'Bella, I asked you to do something.'

Charlie's voice took on a warning tone that I knew even I wouldn't be able to get around, so I sighed reluctantly and turned to Emmett. 'You're driving.' I informed him, considering none of us had - apart from him - our licenses. 'Bree, come on, we're going out.' I yelled as I exited the room with my tour group following.

Alice had annoyingly called shotgun, so she and Emmett were strapped in at the front of the car and Edward, Bree and I were crammed into the back. Emmett had had to borrow Charlie's police cruiser as he hadn't brought his own car to my house, so although it was roomy in the front, it was pretty compacted in the back. Edward had commandeered most of the room, his legs having to slant diagonally in order for him to be able to sit comfortably, I was sat in the middle, getting a better view out of the windscreen, so that I could direct Emmett on where to go, and Bree was squished against the door in the last remaining free seat.

There was a silence for a few minutes, it wasn't too awkward because no one made it that way. I always think an awkward silence is more awkward when someone voices their discomfort, then when everyone just keeps their opinions to themselves.

Of course, it was Emmett who broke the silence. If I remembered rightly, he had never been one to remain in blissful quietness, so why would he have changed now? 'So Bella, you got a boyfriend?' He asked suddenly, that question completely jumping out of the blue. Straight for the personal information, definitely not the best way to get to know someone again.

I felt Edward tense beside me, probably embarrassed from his brother's sudden nosy outburst. I smiled at him reassuringly, earning myself a small one back, then I turned my attention back to Emmett.

'Nope.' I said, popping the p. I didn't class James as a boyfriend, and for some reason, most likely because I had only been reunited with these people for a matter of minutes, I didn't want to divulge any information regarding the relationship between James and myself.

'Seriously? I would have thought you would have a whole gang of guys following you around.' Emmett mused, winking at me through the mirror. I smirked and shook my head.

You couldn't find anything Emmett did or said offensive because nothing he did was ever intended to come across that way. He was one of these people who spoke their mind and you couldn't blame him for that. If everyone was as honest as Emmett, the world would be a much better place.

Bree swivelled in her chair, pulling the seatbelt down onto her shoulder so it wouldn't dig in her neck. Her brow was furrowed with confusion. 'What do you call James then? I thought he was you boyfriend.' Well what good is a little sister if she doesn't blurt out the things you want to keep private.

'Who's James?' Edward asked curiously, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

'Yeah Bella, who's James?' Emmett echoed in his booming voice.

'Jesus guys, butt out. Maybe she doesn't want to tell you about it. It's not like she knows us all that well.' Alice chastised, sending me an apologetic look. Burning behind her glowing eyes I knew she was just as curious as her brothers, but she wasn't going to press me about it, but something told me that resolve wouldn't last very long.

Everyone lapsed back into a curious silence, I could practically taste their eagerness to find out in the atmosphere. 'James is just some guy I'm seeing.' I blurted, keeping my gaze fixed straight ahead as I felt my cheeks begin to glow.

'But he isn't your boyfriend?' Alice asked. I knew her reluctance to pressurise me into answering wouldn't last for long. From what I remembered of her, she thrived for gossip and personal information.

'No, definitely not.' I assured, glaring at Bree to let her know that I would pay he back for this. 'We just hang out a few nights every week. We get on, he's easy to be with.'

'So you're dating him?' Alice asked again, she was swivelled fully around in her chair now, her head stuck between the two front seats.

I bit my lips and blew out noisily. 'We're not exactly dating. We've been out a couple of times, but now we just tend to go round his, or mine or whatever.'

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter and I was so relieved that it was night time. At least this way no one would be able to see my blush properly. Apparently though, that wasn't the case. All eyes were on me, even Emmett's although he made sure he was eyeing me through the mirror. A big proud grin plastered on his face.

I waited for him to say something, in the process of seeing if Alice would put together what I was saying, but she was clueless, I think the thought of people being together just so they could fool around a couple times a week were preposterous to her, or she was just too innocent to even think like that. When I snatched a look at Edward, he seemed as oblivious as Alice.

Emmett chuckled, low and heavy. 'Seriously Alice, Edward, I thought I had taught you two better than this. Bella here is trying to say that her and this James guy are _friends with benefits._'

Their eyes widened as they realised the truth behind what Emmett was saying, and neither of them knew what to say next.

I felt extremely belittled when Emmett said that to them though. It made me sound slightly whorish considering my age and everything. Especially with Bree in the car, I was her big sister, I needed to set an example for her to follow, I felt the need to defend myself. 'Only to an extent Emmett.'

'To an extent?' Emmett asked, as if the idea of not going all the way was completely idiotic and foreign to him.

Edward sighed and leant his head against the window, watching the forest zoom by past us. 'She means she hasn't had-'

'Gone the distance.' I interrupted, not wanting Bree to hear any part of this discussion, I mean she was only thirteen, she was still entitled to hold on to the majority of her innocence.

Edward looked at me questioningly, wondering why I had cut him off, but with a very minute head tilt, I signalled to my sister who was sat quietly, watching the whole exchange between us all with wide eyes.

'So you mean you haven't?' Emmett asked, taken aback.

'No.'

'And do you plan to?'

'I'm not answering that.'

'But would you.'

'I'm not answering that.' I emphasized. 'Seriously Emmett, do you really think I would divulge the ins and outs of my relationship with you? I mean, no offense, but we aren't exactly best buds are we, and anyway, I don't feel comfortable discussing this.'

'Well, I don't know how this James guy does it, if I were him, I don't know if I would be able to restrain myself.' Emmett admitted, shaking his head in disbelief. I thought I heard Edward mutter 'me either' under his breath but it was too faint for me to be sure.

'I think Emmett means that as a compliment.' Alice guessed, trying to analyse her brother's comment.

'Yeah, definitely. 'Cuz I mean, you're hot Bella.' Emmet stated, not at all embarrassed by the inappropriate comment.

'Thank you, I guess?' I replied, not sure whether to make it a general statement or a question.

'You are very welcome.' He paused and concentrated on his driving for a while, the whole car going into a deadly silence, all verbally exhausted from interrogating me over my love life, or should I say lust life? 'So Bells, this is the route we take to school?'

'Yep. I don't know why Charlie wanted me to show it to you guys, I mean, it's pretty straight forward, and in a town like this, there are only so many streets you can go down.'

'I think they just wanted to get rid of us so that they could have a booze up.' Alice giggled, probably closer to the mark than she thought. 'So Edward and I will be in the same year as you then Bella?' These people gave me a headache, they could change the conversational topic quicker that flipping through TV channels, how their train of thought switches so quickly is beyond me.

'Yeah, it's such a small school we'll most likely have a few lessons together too.' I said, not sure if it was a good thing or not, I knew Alice had a tendency to over talk a little, and there was no way I wanted to be falling behind because of her gift of gab.

'How are you getting to school?' Edward asked, not looking at me, instead still staring out of the window.

'I'm going to walk, Renee has to go into Seattle tomorrow, so she cant drive me, and Charlie always drives Bree to middle school, and I don't want Bree to be late, so...'

'We'll pick you up.' Edward stated leaving no room for negotiation.

'There is no need for that.' I said, I didn't want them to feel like they were under any obligation to take me to school, the walk would do me good anyway, I might get a cold from walking in the rain, but at least it would burn a little fat. 'I am more than capable of walking. Anyway, my house is completely out of your way, I don't want to be an inconvenience.'

'You wouldn't be an inconvenience, and anyway I would be much happier if I knew you weren't at risk of drowning while walking there.' He joked, finally moving to face me, flashing me a cheek-splitting smile that made me feel faint. 'Please let us drive you.' His eyes burned into mine and I felt myself fall into the hazy mist of his gaze and there was no way I had the power to resist doing what he wanted.

'If you insist.' I caved. There was no way to avoid cooperating.

'I do.'

'I guess that means I'm doing a pick up at the Swan residence then.' Emmett chuckled, not bothered that his little brother just arranged for him to do something without even consulting him about it first. If Bree had done that to me, I would have been pissed, but I guess it just depends on the relationship you have with your siblings.

That was the first day the Cullen's became a permanent fixture in my life. In some ways it was the beginning of the end. I would have to go through a lot of stuff with these people and I would have loved to of said it was worth it in the end, but to be honest, I just don't think that was the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – The first day

Once we had arrived back the Cullen's soon disappeared, wanting to get back home and have a good early nights sleep before starting on the unpleasant task of unpacking. Renee had promised we would be over tomorrow to help them out, then we were all going to go to Port Angeles to get some dinner. School didn't start for another two days, so at least it would give me chance to get to know them again a little better before we were stuck together in lessons.

When our guests had left, I knew that the unwanted talk was about to take place. Charlie and Renee both gave each other that parental unison look, silently confirming on how they were about to tackle the situation.

Renee sat down gracefully, making me wonder why I couldn't muster the same smooth movement in all of my actions. She sent a small, regrettable smile my way, then turned her attention to Bree.

'Bree honey, do you think you could give your father and I a minute alone with you sister?'

Bree let her attention wonder to me and she shot me an apologetic smile. As sisters, we always stuck together and defended each other to the end, but when our parents had one of the 'talks' for either one of us, the other one was defenceless against going against their wishes. I nodded at her to let her know that it was okay, then she scurried off, probably to stand on the other end of the closed door, so she could eavesdrop on the conversation.

'Isabella Swan today was completely unacceptable.' Charlie started, using my full name, letting me know that this wasn't a light subject and I was going to be in for some serious talking to. 'Very rarely I ask you to come home early and when I do, I expect you to comply with my wishes.'

I had the unreasonable urge to roll my eyes and give them the usual ignorant teenage glare, but I thought the whole attitude thing might make things worse for me, and if I had any hope of coming out of this without punishment, or with the bear minimum anyway, I had to play along and play the ashamed daughter role.

'I'm sorry dad.' I muttered, not meeting his eye.

'Carlisle and Esme were waiting to see you. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was trying to explain you absence?' He paused, waiting for me to look at him. Then he sighed. 'Come on then, let's hear the excuses, tell me what was so important that you couldn't do as you were told.'

I shrugged, not wanting to discuss any factor of today's time with James with my father.

'I take it you were with James.' He stated, his eyes storming over at mentioning James' name.

'Yes.' I admitted, there was no point in lying, the guy was like a human lie detector.

'I'm not even going to ask what you were doing because to be honest, I would rather not know.' I was pleased that he had said this because to me there was nothing more mortifying than discussing your teenage relationship with your father. 'I think it is time that you and James spent some time apart.'

'What?' I exclaimed, not expecting the conversation to take this path at all.

'Charlie.' Renee cautioned. When her father had said the same thing to her, it had resulted in her having a quickie marriage with my father, so she knew he was on dangerous territory.

'No Renee, I know what you said, and to be honest I think I've been pretty relaxed about the whole thing.' He tilted his head towards me but kept his eyes firmly on Renee. 'I told Bella what I thought about him but I took no action in preventing her from seeing him, which is what I would have liked to have done.'

'Dad, you can't stop me from seeing him.' I warned, my voice darkening into a tone that I had never heard myself use before, it was like someone had high jacked my voice.

'I can Bells, and I will.' He replied, pointing one of his podgy sausage like fingers at me. 'I made ground rules and I trusted you to follow them. It is obvious that he is a bad influence on you, and I can't have someone like him around you anymore.'

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest petulantly. 'I was late _once. _Don't you think you're going slightly overboard?'

He shook his head, giving Renee the chance to interject her opinion. 'How about we ground her for a week or two, I'm sure Bella's learnt her lesson.' Good old Renee, always trying to find a reasonable approach and form peace between father and daughter.

'No Renee, I can't trust her, and if I can't trust her, I can't have her out there with him doing god knows what. It is as simple as that.'

'You're being completely unfair.' I whined, having the childish urge to stomp my foot like a toddler. 'I was late _once_!'

I couldn't believe how unfair Charlie was being. If I had done something criminal then maybe I could understand his overreaction, but this? Being late one time? That was unreasonable.

'It's not just that you were late. You're a different person when you're with him, and I won't risk the chances of him changing you permanently. I don't want you seeing him, you won't be seeing him and that is that! End of discussion.' Charlie snapped.

'Not end of discussion.' I retorted, walking over the door. 'I will see who I like when I like and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm not some little kid you can boss about, I am my own person and you have no say in what I can and can't do.'

'When you are under my roof you follow my rules.' He stated, not fazed by my reaction at all.

'Then I'll move out.' I replied, storming out the door and slamming it full blast behind me, causing the frame to shake in protest.

I fled up the stairs, feeling the burning sensation of tears brimming in the corners of my eyes, threatening to overflow and reveal the emotion I was feeling. I wasn't upset, sure it was distressing fighting with Charlie, I didn't want to fight with him, he was my dad and I loved him. But my tear ducts had the annoying tendency to start working whenever I got angry. It was so inconvenient, I hated crying, to me crying was a sign of weakness and I resented any action that showed my vulnerability to anyone else.

I felt someone's stare on me as I retreated up the stairs and into the sanctity of my room. 'Bella what happened? Are you okay?' Bree called after me, but I completely blanked her, wanting nothing more than to disappear into my own misery.

I don't know how long it was that I lay on my bed, my anger and resentment brewing inside until it was like an electric blanket, fuelled by animosity, keeping me nice and warm. There was no way I was going to give up seeing James. It wasn't the fact that I was crazy about him, because if I was honest, I wasn't, but it was that I had been instructed to do something completely irrational. At the end of the day I was fifteen, I had my own mind and I didn't need my dad laying down the law like I was some fugitive heading towards jail.

'Knock knock.' Renee's soft voice whispered, as she carefully stuck her head around the corner of the door.

'What do you want?' I asked grumpily, I was in no mood for my mother's positive aspect on everything, or come to think about it her pitiful apology about not being able to change Charlie's mind.

She trotted over to my bed and perched on the end of it, pulling my hair away from my sticky, tearstained face. 'You know he wont stick to what he said, he was just angry and worried.' She defended, continuing to try and make peace between her family. 'He loves you very much and is just scared of losing you. I know you're growing up, but to him you're still his little girl. It kills him to know that you don't need him anymore.'

'I do need him, I need him to keep his nose out of my business.' I snapped, ignoring Renee's disapproving expression.

'Come on Bella, see it from his side.' I glared at her. 'You went from this needy little child to suddenly grown up over night. He just needs to feel some control over what you do with your life.'

I ignored her and rudely turned over so that my back was to her. She sighed and removed herself from my bed. 'So stubborn like your father.' Gently stoking her hand along my back lovingly she said. 'Dinner will be ready in half an hour.' Then she left the room.

I hated it when Renee always came to try and talk sense into me because although she was eccentric and scatty, she was always right. Mothers were always right, and there was nothing you could do about it. The prospect of going downstairs and sitting at the table with my family filled me with dread, I didn't want to face Charlie yet, but if I chose not to eat I would go hungry and lose face. Renee never let me eat in my room anyway unless I was ill so taking my food to my room wasn't an option.

When dinner was ready I thumped my way down the stairs, letting everyone know I was on my way, then dropped myself down onto my usual dinner chair. Everyone was already seated, so that left me to be the last one present, none of them had begun eating as Renee deemed it impolite to start a meal when not all participants were at the table.

No one spoke while we ate. Renee and Bree tried, but the unbearable heated atmosphere soon swallowed off whatever they had tried to say. The only sound that echoed in the kitchen was the heavy chewing and screeching protests of the cutlery scraping along the plates. Usually the room was filled with light tea time chatter, normally consisting of the day's events, but tonight it was tainted by the row Charlie and I had had, so no one was brave enough to talk.

When everyone had finished, Renee and Bree had retreated into the living room, warming the TV up so that they could watch the next episode of America's next top model, so that left Charlie and I, shifting awkwardly on our feet , cleaning up the table.

'Bella do want to help me do the dishes?' He asked, taking my plate from me and placing it in the sink.

'Is that a request or an order seeing as you're so into telling me what to do all of a sudden.' Frustrated, I asked, wondering if all of a sudden he was going to start acting more like a general than a father.

'I'm asking you.' He said forcefully, but I could hear that he resented the tone I was using with him.

'Then I must decline your offer, but thank you anyway.' I snarled, pivoting on my heel and stalking towards the kitchen exit.

'Oh come on Bells, you cant stay mad at you old man for caring.' He pleaded. Charlie hated fighting with me just as much as I hated arguing with him, but both of us were too proud to apologize, because at the end of the day we had both done what we both thought was right.

'I can and that is exactly what I'm going to do.'

'I'm not going to apologize for looking out for you.' He reasoned, filling the sink with steaming water and dunking the washing up liquid in.

I swivelled to face him and glared. 'You're not protecting me, you are trying to control me.'

'That is a bit of an overreaction. I have never tried to control anything you've done, I just don't want to see you with James anymore, the boy is bad news and I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I'm not going to get hurt, and if I do then that will be my fault because it is my job to determine what is right and wrong for me. I'm fifteen, I can look after myself.' I ranted, snatching the dishcloth from the kitchen counter and starting to dry the plates Charlie was washing. I needed something to do with my hands before I hit out at something in anger. 'It is not your responsibility to make decisions for me.'

'Yes it is, I'm your dad, it is always my job to look out for you. Maybe when you're older and you have kids of your own, you'll see where I was coming from. You're fifteen Bells, you may think your old and mature, but you're not, and when you are older you will see that.' He paused and looked at me sternly but softly. 'I just don't think James is right for you.'

'Why? Because he has a record? Because he is a few years older than me? Because _you _don't like him?' I asked those questions so fast I went light headed, and I could see the concentration on Charlie's face as he tried to separate them and understand them.

'No, because he isn't good enough for you.' That threw me, I hadn't expected Charlie to come out with something as nice and sentimental as that. I had inherited the fear and awkwardness of exposed feelings from Charlie and I knew it had taken a lot for him to come out and say something like that.

'Dad, you will never think anyone is good enough for me, fathers never do. It is not like I'm going to marry James or something, just because you and mom have been together since you were fifteen doesn't mean I will be like that with someone.' I sighed, trying to voice the unlikely chance of that situation arising in me. 'This is just you, grasping at straws, trying to find a way of banning me from seeing him without seeming like you have no cause to do so.'

'You're right.' He agreed, for once letting me win an argument.

'I know I am, when you listen to me you'll see that that happens a lot of the time.' I chuckled. Renee always said that line whenever she proved one of us wrong, so I thought I would adopt it to support my own purpose for once.

'So like your mother.' He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in one of those warm comforting hugs that only a girl can experience with her father. 'I love you kiddo, I'm not going to tell you that you cant see James anymore, but I am going to ground you for the week.' I nodded into his chest; that seemed reasonable, I agreed that some form of light punishment was permitted for ignoring my parent's wishes. 'But please, just consider maybe not spending so much time with James, I think you would benefit from getting to know other people.'

'I'll think about it dad.' I promised before stepping back from the envelopment and throwing the dishcloth back on the side.

'That's all I'm asking for Bells.'

Neither of us apologized, but that really didn't matter. We both knew that we were sorry for our argument, and together in our stubbornness we rejected the idea to admit that to the other. I knew that I was a lot like Charlie in my attitude, and strangely I was okay with that, and I wouldn't admit anything otherwise.

XxXxX

'Esme do you want a hand with that?' I asked as I watched her small frame struggle to carry two heavy stacked boxes over the threshold of the house and into the living room.

'Thank you dear, but I'm fine.' She reassured me, sticking her head around the corner of the boxes. 'If you want to help though you could go along up to Edward's room and help him arrange his furniture and unpack his stuff. Everyone else in the house has a helper apart from him.'

'Sure, I guess I could go help him.' I nodded, heading for the staircase, where I took the steps two at a time until I hit the floor where Edward's room was situated.

The Cullen's had moved into the big abandoned mansion that sat just on the outskirts of town, masked by the woody scene of Forks. It was a beautiful home, very spacious and modern although it must be quite a few years old. No one had lived in it for as long as I could remember. People in Forks didn't really have the money to be able to afford living in a house as extravagant as this one, but obviously, the Cullen's were an exception.

I came to Edward's door and it was firmly shut, excluding the room from the outside world. I sighed and knocked on the wood. 'Edward? I've been sent up to give you a hand.' I called, letting him know who it was who was disturbing his privacy.

I heard a metal thud which I'm guessing was a sliding bolt, then the creak of the door becoming ajar. He peered through the gap he had created and smiled at me. 'I don't really need any help, isn't there anyone else you could offer assistance to?' He asked politely, but not relaxed enough to hide his real meaning. _Go away, I don't want you with me. _

'No, everyone has already got their own little unpacking buddy.' I chuckled, trying to recall who was with who. 'Emmett, your dad and Charlie are in the office, trying to set up the new bookshelves and desk, Bree is helping Alice load up her wardrobe and Renee is helping your mom out in the living room, so I guess your stuck with me.' I paused, not wanting to force myself on him. 'Unless you want to be on your own, I could probably find something else to do if that's the case.'

He shook his head and opened the door fully, granting me permission to enter. 'No, no, if you go down stairs Esme will probably make you wash all the kitchen cabinets out, and believe me, after what we found in there this morning, you don't want to do that.'

I wondered into his room, looking behind me at him the whole time. 'Do I want to know what you found?' I asked, curious to know but at the same time not.

'No, I wish I didn't know to be honest.' He shuddered which made me giggle.

His room was huge. It was just pale colours at the moment. Cream walls, ceiling and carpet. On one wall there was a huge wall sized window, allowing the light to pour in freely, illuminating the whole place. Edward hadn't managed to get around to placing his mark in the room yet, all of his belongings were still boxed up and smothered in impenetrable tape.

The only furniture that sat in the room was his unmade bed, desk, mahogany wall high cabinet, TV and black leather sofa. I flopped down carelessly on the sofa, attracted to its welcoming shimmering shine and kicked my shoes off, tucking my feet under my legs. 'So, what do you want me to do?' I asked, looking at him expectantly.

'I'm not sure.' He said carefully, leaving time to ponder each word. 'I don't actually know where to start.'

I blew out noisily and clapped my hands together, it was a good thing that decisiveness was definitely my thing. 'Well, I think we should unpack things of necessity first, because there is no way you will be able to unpack everything today, even with my help. So what do you definitely need?'

He came and sat down next to me, throwing his arm behind me, across the back of the sofa and lazily leaning back on the chair. 'I think probably my computer.'

'Okay.' I was pleased we were finally getting somewhere, I had been afraid this was going to take forever. 'And do you know which box it is in?'

'Not a clue.'

'Then we better start looking then.' I instructed, heaving myself up from my comfy position on the couch and heading towards the first box.

Because it was me who was looking for the damn computer, it was obviously going to be in the last box I looked in, and true to form it was. It had taken us the best part of an hour to find it, Edward's room was cluttered with so many boxes it was amazing we ever found it. I don't know how any one person can have so much stuff, but I suppose when your parents are rich, they can afford to buy you a load of crap you will never need.

'I found it.' I chimed happily, ripping the remaining tape off like I was opening my main present on Christmas morning.

Edward acknowledged my call and came over to me, grabbing the box up after seeing me struggle to try and lift it and carried it over to the computer desk as if it weighed nothing. 'Do you want to help me set it up?' He asked over his shoulder, while he unpacked every expensive looking part of the machine.

'Me and technology don't really mix.' I warned him beforehand, I had enough trouble trying to make my cell phone function, let alone set up a whole working computer.

'It's simple, just do as I tell you and you'll be fine.' He laughed.

He must have seen the horrified expression on my face caused by the prospect of setting the thing up because he chuckled harder, releasing a full mega-watt smile that made me go weak at the knees and increase my heart rate.

'Okay, how about I sort this out and you unpack all the linen for my bed and make it for me?' He wagered. That was a farer deal, housework I could do, having grown up with Renee, she wasn't known for being a domestic goddess, so I had kind of had to adapt to cleaning my own room and making my own bed etc.

'Now that I can do.' I chirped, making my way over to the box that I remember the linings being kept in having come across it while I was trying to track down the computer.

In comfortable silence, Edward and I got cracking on our own individual jobs. We chatted occasionally but we both preferred to remain mute. It was a fact, that Edward was much more comfortable with talking to me today than he had been yesterday, but maybe that was because today he had had no choice. I wanted to be friends with him, I knew that much. There was something about him that made me feel safe and calm, and I liked that I was able to harbour those feeling when around him.

Halfway through strapping the bottom sheet down to the bed – which for some reason I found a lot harder than normal because the sheets were too short for the bed and whenever I tried to stretch them over and get the secure, the other end I had just covered would spring free again – my cell phone started buzzing insistently. I fished it out of my pocket and checked the id. James.

'Yeah?' I said, positioning the phone between my ear and my shoulder while trying to fix the sheet again.

'Bella where are you?' He asked, his voice clearly pissed off and for what reason I had no clue.

'What do you mean 'where am I' I told you earlier that I had to cancel our plans.' Due to the fact that Charlie had said that I had no choice in coming over to the Cullen's today, I had had to cancel my plans with James, which led to a snappy row and an unhappy phone call.

'You told me that you were going to be late, not that you were going to cancel.' He snapped, the venom in his voice highly noticeable.

I felt Edward's stare on the back of me head, monitoring me. I knew he could hear the conversation, the volume on my phone wasn't exactly low and the silence in the room prevented any hiding of the topic.

'I told you that I wouldn't be coming over tonight, I know for a fact I did because you had a fit about it.' I replied calmly, not wanting to get mad in front of an audience.

'Bullshit Bella, this is complete and utter bullshit.' James snarled, an animal grunt making its way down the phone line.

I shook my head and turned to Edward smiling apologetically at him. I was normally shown up by James when he went off on one of his rants, but he was usually here in person so I had some escape, but now it seemed he had the ability to embarrass me just by calling.

Edward being the kind and caring guy he is, realised that I needed some privacy, so although it was his own room we were in, he vacated it to give me some space. 'I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want anything?' He asked, quietly but still loud enough for both James and I to hear.

'Who's that?' James asked, his voice taking on a deadly tone.

'No thank you.' I said to Edward then returned back to the conversation at hand.

'Who is that Bella?' James asked again.

'A family friend.'

'He's a guy.' James stated stupidly, allowing the jealous green eyed monster to take a hold of him and control his thoughts and feelings.

'What gave it away?' I mutter sarcastically, not caring for this conversation. I had had enough of his attitude, and his controlling ways and to be honest when he acted like this, I had had enough of him. Charlie might get his wish after all because I couldn't see myself putting up with this for much longer.

'Where are you?'

'I'm at the new Cullen place.'

'With a guy?' He asked incredulously, like I was committing the ultimate sin by being with a person of the opposite sex. What did he think I was going to do? Seriously, if I said no to him, I would say no to everyone else, not go and bed someone other guy.

'Yes, with a guy, his parents, my parents and our siblings.' This was getting boring.

'I'm coming to get you.'

'No you're not. I'm not leaving.' If he thought he could boss me about like he owned me and be the one to decide who I hung around with, he had another thing coming. 'Look I'll talk to you later when you're being more reasonable.' Then I pressed the end call button.

'I'm guessing that was James.' Edward said, making me jump, swirling around to face him, clutching at my throat.

He had come back into the room and I hadn't realised, and with him he held a bag of Doritos and two glasses of coke. 'I know you said you didn't want anything but I thought I'd bring you up something in case you get peckish or thirsty later.' He admitted, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

I smiled, how thoughtful of him. 'Thank you.' I said taking the glass off of him and sinking into his half made bed. 'And to answer your first question, yes, that was James.' I said after taking a big sip of the sweet liquid. The sugar washed the bitter taste out of my mouth that the recent phone conversation had created.

'He sounded nice.' Edward muttered sarcastically, probing me with his eyes, trying to sum up why I was with someone who could speak to me so badly.

I started playing with the tips of my hair, not knowing how I could defend James to someone who had never met him, but who automatically had taken a dislike to him due to his attitude. 'James is... complex.' I said carefully, cautious over the words I choose to describe him. 'He can be so sweet at times and kind, but he also has the tendency to be a bit... controlling and possessive. I know that doesn't make him sound very good, but he is a good guy, just a bit mixed up. He hasn't had an easy life and he certainly hasn't made the right decisions, but he needs someone to be there for him, and when we're together and getting along, it's great.' I babbled, knowing I must sound like a saleswoman trying to see a product instead of talking up the guy I was seeing.

'If he is so great, why do you feel the need to defend him to me, I mean, I haven't even met the guy, so it's not like I'm judging him or anything.'

Why was I defending him to Edward? As soon as he had mentioned James' name I had felt myself automatically go on the defensive, like I owed it to James to make him seem like a better person than he really was. Surely that wasn't right.

'I'm not telling you what to do or anything.' Edward began, opening the Doritos, causing them to make a satisfying pop. 'But if anyone ever spoke like that to me on the phone, whether it was heat of the moment, or a constant thing, they would be gone and out of my life before they could utter another word. No one should ever speak to you like that Bella, whether you deserve it or not.'


End file.
